1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PDA phone, and more particularly, to a model sharing device of a PDA phone and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a PDA phone has one modem, and the modem of the PDA phone is channelized with a CPU of the PDA phone through one universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART). A representative application of the modem includes a dialer and a browser. The two applications can respectively write or read a desired command in the modem by using one port. However, in an operating system such as a pocket personal computer (PC), one port can not be simultaneously used by plural applications thereby to use a virtual COM.
A modem sharing device of a PDA phone according to the conventional art will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows a modem sharing device of a PDA phone used in a POZ produced in a company called Cyber Bank in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional modem sharing device of a PDA phone comprises: a browser 11; a dialer 12; AT command parsers respectively attached to the browser 11 and the dialer 12; a Slmip.dll module 13 having a plurality of virtual ports SMP1˜SMP6; a Serial.dll module 14 having ports, COM1 and COM 4; and a modem.
The conventional modem sharing device of a PDA phone and a method thereof will be explained in more detail as follows.
The conventional modem sharing device of a PDA Phone used in a product, POZ produced by Cyber Bank uses an AT command protocol.
The browser 11 and the dialer 12 are applications of the PDA phone, and respectively generate commands.
The command parsers 11-1 and 12-1 respectively attached to the browser 11 and the dialer 12 parse a command to be transmitted by the browser 11 and a command to be transmitted by the dialer 12 by using an AT command protocol. The AT command parsers 11-1 and 12-1 transmit the parsed commands to the Slmip.dll module 13.
The Slmip.dll module 13 having a plurality of virtual ports SMP1˜SMP6 assigns a command to be transmitted by the parsed browser 11 to the SMP 1, and assigns a command to be transmitted by the parsed dialer 12 to the SMP 2. The commands assigned to the SMP 1 and the SMP 2 are transmitted to the modem through one port COM4 of the Serial.dll module 14.
The modem 15 reversely parses the transmitted commands by the AT command protocol method thereby to restore the original commands.
According to this, the plural applications 11 and 12 of the PDA phone can share one modem 15 by using the Slmip.dll module 13 and the Serial.dll module 14.
Hereinafter, the conventional modem sharing device of a PDA phone using a high-level data link control (HDLC) protocol not the AT command protocol will be explained with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing another modem sharing device of a PDA phone in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 2, another conventional modem sharing device of a PDA phone comprises: a dialer 21; a camcorder 22; a service menu 23; a plurality of HDLC dispatchers 21-1, 22-1, and 23-1 respectively attached to the dialer 21, the camcorder 22, and the service menu 23; a Serial.dll module 24 having a port, COM 5; and a modem 25.
Said another conventional modem sharing device of a PDA phone will be explained in more detail as follows.
The dialer 21, the camcorder 22, and the service menu 23 generate commands as applications of the PDA phone like the browser 11 and the dialer 12 of FIG. 1.
The HDLC dispatchers 21-1, 22-1, and 23-1 perform the same functions as the AT command parsers 11-1 and 12-1 and the Slmip.dll module 13 of FIG. 1, and are respectively attached to the dialer 21, the camcorder 22, and the service menu 23. The HDLC dispatchers parse commands to be transmitted by the dialer 21, the camcorder 22, and the service menu 23 by using an HDLC protocol. Then, the HDLC dispatchers 21-1, 22-1, and 23-1 transmit the parsed commands to the port, COM 5 of the Serial.dll module 24.
The modem 25 reversely parses the commands transmitted through the port, COM 5 thereby to restore the generated commands.
Therefore, the plural applications of the PDA phone can share one modem by using the Slmip.dll module and the Serial.dll module.
However, in the conventional modem sharing device of a PDA phone, the same parsing module for parsing commands generated by the plural applications is respectively attached to the plural applications. According to this, a redundancy that occupies a memory is generated thereby not to share one modem efficiently.